The metabolic role of brown adipose tissue in the balance between nutrient intake and control of body weight is examined in relation to diet induced thermogenesis (conversion of ingested food directly to heat). Food intake and body weight are measured in groups of intact rodents, those with their brown adipose tissue surgically removed, and those made obese by means other than the test diet. Temperature measurements of interscapular brown adipose tissue are taken from groups of rats during periods of food deprivation and food restoration.